Not yet known
by Escaped Ninja
Summary: Harry had a twin sister, Leah, who was taken by the rift when she and Harry were attacked by Voldemort. Jack found her and took her in calling her Carlie. By the time she is back in the wizrading world, she has been forgtton. Jack mayb a little ooc.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm going to jump Harry Potter time ahead so that it lines up with Torchwood, the start is based before the series and the rest will start just after Cyberwoman. There should be no spoilers, but I apologise in advance if there are any.**

_Godric's Hollow, England 31/10/95_  
James, Lily and their twin children, Harry and Leah, were sitting in their home at Godric's Hollow when he came, the dark lord Voldemort. Lily and James knew that they were marked for death because their son Harry was prophesised to be the one that would defeat the afore mentioned dark lord. When he arrived James shouted at Lily to get the twins and herself out, but having nowhere else to go she ran upstairs to the twins shared nursery. Putting each child in their crib she turned her back to them in a vain attempt to protect the pair from death. Lily was aware that no matter what she did Voldemort would still kill her children, but she had to try anyway, they were her babies and they meant more to her then her own life.  
After killing the father Voldemort walked up the stairs; following where the woman ran to moments earlier. When he reached the door that he could sense the three people behind. Blasting the door open he looked at the red haired woman standing in front of the crib holding the two twins. "Stand aside" He said.  
"No" the woman pleaded "Not my children, please don't hurt my children" Voldemort quickly tired of her pleading and sent a killing curse towards her. With the mother out of the way Voldemort had a clear shot of the two children behind her. The girl had light brown hair and blue-green eyes that shone with intelligence, but it wasn't her he was interested in; it was her brother that had been prophesised as the one that would destroy him. The boy had pure black hair and shinning bright green eyes, he seemed to hold no fear, it was almost as if he believed this to be a game; it wasn't. Voldemort aimed his wand at the small boy and yelled "Avada Kedavra" The green light flashed through the still air and landed upon the boys' forehead before bouncing back and hitting the caster. Just as this happened a bright white light shot through the room, momentarily blinding the two small children. When the light vanished Voldemort was nothing more than a pile of robes, half the house had collapsed and the young brown haired girl had vanished leaving her 2 minute older brother crying in their crib with a lightning scar on his head. After that night everyone knew the name of Harry Potter, but most forgot about his little twin sister, Leah, who went missing the night the dark lord was defeated.

_Cardiff, Wales 31/10/95 _  
Captain Jack Harkness was sitting in the hub completely bored when the rift alert went off. Now this wasn't unusual, the rift was fairly active and the rift alert was always going off, but it slightly annoyed Jack when he had to deal with whatever came through the rift after everyone had returned home for the night. Reluctantly, Jack rose from his seat and made his way out the cog door and to the Roald Dahl Plass where the rift spike seemed to be coming form. Jack was extremely thankful that it was nearby and not over the other side of the city as had often been the occurrence.  
When he reached the Plass Jack couldn't see anything and was about to turn back to the hub when he noticed a small bundle, no bigger than that of a small child. Cautiously, he walked over to the bundle only to find that it really was a child, no older than a year. Jack bent down and picked up the kid; after feeling how cold it was, it was wearing nothing more than a thin one piece pajama outfit, he wrapped it in his coat and walked back to the hub as fast as he could without upsetting the child. Once the pair had reached the hub Jack was able to have a better look at baby in his arms. It was a little girl with light brown hair lithe features. She looked pale and her lips were blue. Fearing for the child, Jack ran down to his room and gathered as many blankest as he could to wrap the girl in. Once he was done, Jack took a closer look at her. He was unable to determine her eye colour as they were hidden behind her eye-lids, but he could see that she was a pretty baby, though she was covered in small scratches and cuts. Carefully, Jack treated the small marks marring the young face and gently unwrapped her to see if there was any more damage that needed to be addressed. Once satisfied that she was okay, Jack rewrapped the blankets around her and gently carried her to his sleeping quarters. He placed the girl on his bed before undressing to his boxers and getting in beside her, pulling up the one blanket not around the girl. Jack wrapped his arms around the small child and drifted off to sleep.

When Jack awoke the next morning the child was still in his arms and his boss was looking down at him "Why do you have a baby with you Harkness?"  
"Well" he began "I was walking around last night and the rift flared and sent her through. I couldn't just leave her there!" Jack's boss glared slightly, but yielded.  
"Fine, but if you keep her, you look after and make sure she stays out of our way"  
"Thank you" Jack replied flashing one of his charming smiles. As the boss left Jack looked down at the bundle in his arms "Carlie, that's what I'll call you. Carlie Anna Harkness"


	2. The train and sorting

As the years went by Carlie grew to the hard routine of Torchwood life. By the time she was ten she was strong with a broad build and her bangs had turned a moron colour which contrasted nicely with the light brown. Her blue-green eyes started to hold more strength and every time she was helping she had a look of determination. Over the years everyone at Torchwood 3 turned to love her and they were her family. When Carlie reached the age of eleven she received a letter, delivered by an owl, of all things.

Carlie was sitting in the tourist center entrance to the hub when she heard a tapping at the window, she looked up to see a brown barn owl hovering outside. She rose and let it in. As soon as the door opened the owl flew in and landed on the table holding out its leg which bore a letter. Carlie walked over to it and carefully removed the letter. She looked at the front and read:

_Miss C. Harkness  
Tourist centre.  
The bay  
Cardiff  
Wales_

She looked at it stunned. How could someone know her exact location? She had few friends and the ones she did have didn't know about where she worked or that she even had a job. They presumed her family was rich and that was how she got all the good gadgets. So that ruled out it being a joke from a friend. She was quite an isolated youth so she doubted that anyone was stalking her and the people of torchwood wouldn't do something this low. So instead she called "Dad," and walked into the main part of the hub. Jack appeared and said "What is it Carlie?"  
"Dad, I got this letter but don't know who it's from and the thing is it has my exact location on it, can you take a look?"  
"Sure, give it here" Jack took the letter and looked it over, seeing nothing wrong he opened it and read the contents:

_To Miss C. Harkness_

_You have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of with craft and wizardry. Term starts on the 1__st__ of September and we expect your reply no later than the 1__st__ of august. You will find attached a list of supplies need throughout the school year. All the books are located at Diagon Ally, London and is accessed via the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Yours truly  
Professor M. McGonagall_

Once Jack had finished reading he looked over the supplies and found a train ticket in the envelop numbered 9 and ¾ and it was for kings cross station, London. "Well if you go" he said at last "You better send of a reply and we need to go to London and get your supplies and have you board the train. So will you go?"  
"Yeah I think I will, it sounds like a good opportunity even if I have to stay away from Torchwood and alien hunting for most of the year, but then I could probably come back at Christmas and Easter, not to mention the summer holidays" Carlie answered and started to type her letter on her computer saying that she will go. As she was finishing she called "Dad"  
"What is it Carls?"  
"I don't think technology will work at Hogwarts because of the magical interference so do we have anything that will still work with the interference so that we can keep in touch via normal means not birds?"  
"I think so, I will cheek for you"  
"Thanks Da"

Carlie sent the letter the next day using the owl that was still hanging around the millennium building. Once that was done she started to pack her things into a bag that Jack had produced when he found the things to keep in touch with. She just finished packing when Jack came in telling her that it was time to go. The pair got into the SUV and started towards London. They reached London at sunset and found _The leaky cauldron_ a few hours of driving around lost. Once they got inside they got two rooms saying that they were new to the area and that was why there money hadn't been changed.

The next morning Carlie was up bright and early ready to go get her supplies. The first thing they did was convert her money into gallons, sickles, and knuts. After that they went to get her school robes, Jack standing out like a sore thumb in his WW2 army coat. Carlie received her robes and went to get her books which were followed by potions ingredients. At the wand shop it was a little harder as no wand would accept her. It was eventually left over wood that was found at the remains of Torchwood house, which jack burst out laughing at, with a core of werewolf fur. Good for transfiguration. Next was the pet store were Carlie found a pure black owl that had deep crimson red wings. She named him Demon Wing.

A few days later it was time to go to kings cross, as they got there they stated to look for platform 9 and ¾ to no avail. S couple of times when Jack asked people it turned into flirty and Carlie tried, and failed, to stay away from him at these times. Eventually Jack found it when he leaned on the wall between platform 9 and 10 and fell through, Carlie quickly followed. Once she got there she found a compartment and put her stuff in it then she went back outside to say goodbye to Jack. When she found him she saw him flirting, again, with some random woman "Hey Jack!" She called using his given name to get his attention and it worked as he turned around.  
"Hey kiddo" he said "You ready to go"  
"yeah" She said and hugged him "I'll be back for Christmas and don't kill yourself"  
"Would I do something like when your away"  
"Yes" Was the blunt answer.  
"Don't worry I always come back"  
"I know, see you at Christmas"  
"See ya kiddo" with one last hug Carlie got back on the train and found her compartment.

A while later, just before the train left there was a knock at Carlie's door before it was opened by a young boy with unruly black and wearing clothes that were several sizes too big. He also had a scar on his forehead that was similar to the one on her left shoulder. "Hi" He said "Can I sit here?"  
"Sure" Carlie replied "I'm Carlie, Carlie Harkness"  
"Harry Potter" The boy replied. "This your first year?"  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Yeah, were are you from?"  
"Cardiff, Wales. You?"  
Little Whinging, Surrey"  
"Cool" Their polite conversation was interrupted by the train stain to move and an owl squawk. Carlie got up and let Demon Wing out of his cage so that he could fly to Hogwarts. Harry did the same for his snow owl, Hedwig.

A while late there was another knock at the door followed by red had about their age walking in and asking "Can I sit here every were else is full"  
"Course" Harry replied  
"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron weasley." The red head said.  
"I'm Carlie Harkness"  
"Harry Potter"  
"So it's true then, you really have the…"  
"The what?"  
"Scar?"  
"Oh yeah" Harry replied and move his bangs to show the lightning scar. A couple of minutes later the food trolley rolled by and Harry bought one of everything and shared it with Carlie and Ron. Ron pulled out his rat, Scabbers, and said that his brothers gave him a spell to turn him yellow. Just as he was about to cast the spell a girl came in and asked "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one"  
"No" Was muttered around the room. It was then that the girl saw Ron's wand and asked about his magic. He performed the spell but nothing happened. The girl then criticized him and showed them a spell to fix Harry's glasses. She performed and Carlie muttered "Show of". It was then that Hermione gasped and said "Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?" To Carlie she seemed to say the last bit with slight disgust. Carlie answered none the less "Carlie Harkness"  
"Ron Weasley"  
"Pleasure, I must be off" and with that she left after telling them to change and Ron that he has dirt in his face.

A few hours later the trio arrived at hogsmeade station where they meet a half giant called Hagrid. He led them over the lake with four to boat. Everyone was breath taken as they had their first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. They got out of the boats and waited in the side chamber for the hall to be ready and as they did a boy with bleach blonde hair came forward and said "So it's true then Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" His name earned a snicker from both Carlie and Ron to which Malfoy said "Think my names funny do you no need to ask for yours, red hair and a hand me down rob, you must be a weasley"  
"Bet you can say who I am" Carlie Challenged. "I'll give you a clue I from Cardiff and My father originated in America" 'Well 51st century, but he doesn't know that' she thought to herself.  
"Why would I care about you?" A few seconds after he said this Carlie had him in an arm lock she had learnt from Jack "Because I can make your life difficult. And it's Carlie by the way, Carlie Harkness" Just as she let him go McGonagall came for the first years. Names were called and one by one the students went up to be sorted, then it came to her.  
"Harkness, Carlie" Carlie boldly climbed up and sat on the chair and was immersed in darkness as the hat slide over her head.

* * *

A/N: I am having a poll running as to what house Carlie will be put in. I won't update untill i get a clear result


	3. THe first day

I have decided to put Carlie in Gryffindor  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Hmmm… The daughter of an immortal, very different indeed. You are courageous as you work for Torchwood.  
'How do you Torchwood'  
I know many things, you are also very intelligent which would make you a Ravenclaw, but you don't love the learning enough to fit in. You are also kind to those you call friend which makes you a Hufflepuff, but you have trouble making and keeping them as there are many things that you must keep from them. You are cunning and can trap a number of things in seconds, but Slytherin would exclude you as you are muggleborn.  
'That may not be true as I don't know who my mother is'  
Any way, you are exceedingly brave, especially the fact that you chase aliens for a living, you and your father with the rest of Torchwood so it better be……. _"GRYFFINDOR"the hat shouted the last word as it made its decision.

Carlie got up and walked to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by everyone around her. Once all the other first years had seated the headmaster said a speech and then, to Carlie, and every other first year's surprise, the food appeared out of nowhere. During the meal the first years around her started talking about their origins. "What about you, Carlie?" Harry, who was seated next to her, asked.  
"Well, my father's pretty much muggle and I never knew my mother"  
"How can your father be 'pretty much' muggle, either he's muggle or he isn't."  
Carlie smiled a smile that would have made Jack proud and said "That's for me to know and you to find out"  
"What's your father's name?" The girl with brown bushy hair, Hermione if she remembered right.  
"Jack, Jack Harkness" After she said this the conversation ended and everyone went up to bed.

The next morning Carlie got up at the time she would normally be up at if she was at Torchwood. Once she was up and dressed she made sure she was alone and she called Jack on the he had found which was able to be used through the magical interference. After she gave a status report she hung up and walked down to breakfast. Once she was there she was surprised at the little amount of people that was there. About half of Ravenclaw was full, less than a quarter of Hufflepuff a handful of Gryffindor's and no Slytherin's. Carlie sat down at an empty sat that was away from everyone else and put food on her plate. As she was finishing Harry and Ron came to sit by her and grab their own meals. She waited patiently for them to finish, but as soon as she got her timetable she was off to find her first class, Transfiguration. She arrived as the bushy haired Hermione did and they both waited and went into class together, but they sat away from each other. Half way through the class Harry and Ron came in. Carlie rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. The next class was potions which Carlie was alright at already as she had helped the medic at Torchwood with his healing concoctions. The teacher, Professor Snape, was continuously picking on the Gryffindor's his main target being Harry. Carlie quickly grew to detest him and couldn't help but wonder what would happen with him and Jack being in same room. Well knowing Jack, Jack would flirt continuouslyand Snape would kill him only to for Jack to come back, yell and then flirt more. Carlie cracked a smile at the thought. She also decided to use demon wing to send him a message.

The rest of the day went by slowly and by the time Carlie had finished her classes and sent Demon Wing of with her letter to Jack it was dinner time.  
"So, where do you come from" Someone asked me "'Cause your accent sounds slightly Welsh."  
"I live in Cardiff, Wales and could you please stop with the Q and A, if you want to ask someone questions ask famous boy as I'm really not in the mood right now and you saw what happens when I get grumpy. I'm going to bed now as well. Night" With those final words Carlie left to sleep of the day and await the next


	4. AN

So I had a major writers block for this, but I have recently been inspired. I will rewrite the chaps and post the up as they come


End file.
